Let it burn
by Miss Marie Bloodwood
Summary: Raphael and Asmodeus have a discusion durning the destruction Sodom and Gomorrah


…I don't even know how to explain this. I just felt like writing inspired by the song Let it Burn by Red. I love theology its so interesting. So I decided to write a story with Asmodeus and Raphael. Because seriously the only ones I found were yaoi. And I like yaoi but those two would kill eachother in sight! Anyways on to the story (Is actually from Asmodeus Point of view)

* * *

**I watch this city burn  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?  
Where were you, it all crashed down!  
I never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now? **

Destruction. People always associate it with us demons , yet _He_ seems to destroy more than us. I was sitting on a hill in the outskirts of Sodom and Gomorra. Fire fell from from the sky and consumed everything . It reminded me of our hell. Especially the agonizing screams.

"I never knew you were so fond of destruction." That voice. It still made me cringe.

"What do you want Raphael?" I spat. How I hated him. Sometimes it was better to act as if I hadn't heard him.

"I just came here to make sure the deed was done." That look on his face as he said this disgusted me. So proud of this.

"I don't understand you. You say you love humanity, that you protect it but then you just destroy it. Men, women and children all alike."

"They were in sin. This is simply punishment." The words came out of his mouth without a hint of remorse of sadness.

"You don't care that they suffer?" I know it would seem unlikely for demon to care. But at least to me it was inevitable.

"They are just like you and the rest of the fallen angels. You had the choice of life or death. You chose death"

By this point I felt like burning him alive

"How can you speak so calmly about that. You clearly were not there when everything happened!"

"I was there. I just didn't intervene"

"Well everything crashed down. We all fell from grace. In the end it was for the best. I never agreed with the way _He_ took care of things"

"You are just as ungrateful as Lucifer"

"And you are just as fake as your _healing." _Truly he was. He had the power to heal souls but he just let them sin and then threw them away into oblivion. Like he did every single time. As if he was never there.

**Can you stand the pain?  
How long will you hide your face?  
How long will you be afraid?  
Are you afraid?  
Will you play this game?  
Will you fight or will you walk away?  
How long will you let it burn?  
Let it burn, let it burn**

He remained silent as we both watched the city burn.

"Does it not hurt?" I asked him

"What?"

"Does it not hurt to see them suffer?" I was scared to hear his answer

" A small price to pay." I should known have he'd say that.

" You've never thought of defying Him?" Surely he must have. Every angel has.

"No. I saw what he did to you and the others. I am not that foolish." Again, I should have known

"You are just afraid. You bend to his rules. He's as destructive as us. Only he hides it. And you play his game too."

"You clearly are in not position to speak of Him that way. "

"Just let it burn Raphael." That was all he would do. Obey. Like a damn puppet. He wouldn't fight.

**I watch this city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering  
A lesson never learned  
Only violence  
Is your world just a broken promise?  
Is your love just a drop of rain?  
Will we all just burn like fire?  
Are you still there?  
Tell me now**

The city was almost ash. It pained me a little. People punished because they succumbed to passion. Passions aren't bad, They are what gives our lives a little flavor. Besides humans will never learn, they will always succumb to passion and violence. Its their instinct. Also ours.

"Raphael" I knew I would regret this but my curiosity got the best of me

"Yes?"

"Why did _He_ lied?"

"When has_ He_ lied"?"

"_He_ promised this world would be paradise. But he broke it. _He_ said he loved humanity. But his love was a drop of rain, that flooded."

He chuckled "You really can't see it? This world is paradaise for those who live by his rules. The rain washed the sin. He could not love a sinful world"

This response was so unsatisfying. They would destroy you if you don't obey. We would accept you if you misbehave. But in the end we were the ones who would burn. I looked in Raphael's direction to see if he was still there. He wasn't. When I looked over to the city again I only saw smoke and ash.

**Will you wait till it all burns down?  
Will you hide till it all burns down?  
Will it hurt when it all burns down?  
Will you fight when it all burns down?  
Will you stand when it all burns down?  
Will it end when it all burns down?  
Will you just let it all burn down? **

Raphael was such a mystery. How would he act on the day of judgement? Would he wait? Would he hide? Would he be hurting? Would he fight? Would he remain standing? Would he just let it end? Or will he do nothing?

It did not matter. Whatever he did, it would not be healing. He's a coward. That will be true until the end of times.

Everything will just burn.

* * *

Done… Yeah I have to stop reading too much into things ^.^Please review


End file.
